


Podfic: '10 Things Clint Loves About Phil Coulson' by misbegotten

by peasina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint likes funny t-shirts, Community: podfic_bingo, Cooking is sexy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: 11. Clint can feel Phil smiling down a comm line, even when he's telling Barton to shut up.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: '10 Things Clint Loves About Phil Coulson' by misbegotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Things Clint Loves About Phil Coulson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358748) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



> This podfic was created as part of the [equalityauction](https://equalityauction.dreamwidth.org/) over on DW, a fan event raising money for various charities because Black Lives Matter. 
> 
> Misbegotten's fics are a joy to read and there're so many to choose from - go check out her work!
> 
> I'm also nabbing a square on my [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card with this podfic, too: _Try Something New_. This is my first explicit-rated fic!

  
  
Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/15/items/10-things_202007/10%20Things.mp3).


End file.
